barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie Presents Thumbelina/Credits
Mattel Entertainment presents a Rainmaker Entertainment Production Barbie Presents Thumbelina Written By *Elise Allen Produced By *Luke Carroll *Tiffany J. Shuttleworth Music By *Eric Colvin Production Design By *Walter P. Martishius Executive Producers *Rob Hudnut *Jennifer Twiner McCarron Directed By *Conrad Helten Starring the Voices Of *Barbie: Kelly Sheridan *Thumbelina: Anna Cummer *Makena: Kelly Metzger *Chrysella: Tabitha St. Germain *Janessa: Cathy Weseluck *Vanessa: Kathleen Barr *Evan: Peter New *Poofles: Brian Drummond *Myron: Louis Chirillo *Louie: Gary Chalk *Rick: Mackenzie Gray *Carla: France Perras *Violet: Ashleigh Ball *Emma: Natasha Calis *Lucas: Sean Thomas *Olivia: Allison Cohen Union of B.C. Performers UBCP B.C. Branch of ACTRA Line Producer *Anita Lee Production Manager *Cherish Bryck Voice Director *Terry Klassen Lead Editor *Jordan Hemsley Production Coordinator *Andrea Schimpl Art Director *Pam Prostarr Character Art Director *Lil Reichmann Designers *Gavin Ball *David Dick *Beth Gonzalez *Francesa Natalie Storyboard Supervisor *Lyndonn Ruddy Lead Storyboard Artist *Paul Soeiro Storyboard Artist *Mike West Supervising Modeler *Jimmy Cang Lead Character Modeler *Emily Pei-Chun Fang Lead Set Modeler *Alun Hollyman Senior Set Modeler *Kelly Wei Lo Modelers *Adam Bagatto *Terral Burnett *Nadine Burwash *Mike Cassidy *Lawrence Chang *Carol Cheng *Derek Goodfellow *Lee Hannaford *Daniel Ho *Shi Hu *Kin Fung Kwok *Eunice Lo *Shari McConochie *Shaun Middleton *Maisha Moore *James Hwa Jong Song *Erik Sutton *Jody Tidsbury *Josh Toews *Mike Tran *Francois Van Eeden *Jennifer Yabuki *Takashi Yamanouchi *Lan Yao *Lea Young Head of Facial Development *Henry Cho Lead Facial Technical Director *Cecilia Ku Creature Technical Directors *Dany Asselin *Eddie Li *Clayton Ryan Layout Director *Behzad Mansoori-Dara Layout Supervisor *Gino Nichele Lead Layout Artist *Wayne Gunn Layout Animators *Anthony di Ninno *Nathan Fitzgerald *Daniel Laczkowski *Jordan Vanderzalm Animation Director *Larry Anderson *Colin Oleksyn *David Tilgner Animation Technical Director *David Lee Supervising Animators *Luke de Winter *Charlie McKenna *Oscar Lo Senior Animators *Brian Ahlf *Chris Buckley *Izabela Bzymek *Doug Calvert *Francis Cardeno *Joey Chang *Eric Cheung *Julius Kwan *Jiri Licenik *Colleen Morton *Melanie Plett *Christina Roodenburg *Mike White Animators *Hilary Boarman *Daniel Broverman *Luis Carlos Aguilar *Tommy Cheng *Jacques Daigle *James Dykeman *Nathan Fitzgerald *Heather Garrow *Mikkel Groesland *Curtis Hunt *Gary Hsu *Brian Judhan *Ryan King *Eric Kingston *Mariusz Korzack *Kevin Kyle *Wendy Luk *Fonda Louie *Patrick Nash *Ryan Nickel *David Pereira *Noel Peters *Blake Piebenga *Max Polozov *Jody Prouse *Ricardo Rodrigues *Avichai Shachar *Eddie Shu *Shannon Tieu *Brandon Tinney *Roland Vallet *Sebastian Weber *Mark Wong Technical Animators *Genevieve Lacombe *Jason McKeeman *Wade Wilson *Derek Waters Production Editors *Colin Adams *Cassandra Mackay *Duncan Rochfort XSI Pipeline Engineer *Renaud Bergeron Technical Directors *James Cain *Richard Trska Lighting Supervisor *Patrick Beauchamp Lead Lighting Artist *Frederic Simard Lighting Artists *Anthony Amenta *Michelle Buch *Conrad Chow *Olivier Grard *David Ganshorn *Ivy Ho *Tommy Jaw *Aeron Kline *Sean Metcalfe *Chris McNish *Greg Montgomery *Sean Norman *Luke Nguyen *Allan Pantoka *Emil Shpolyansky *Eric Wong Lead Compositing Artist *Kelsey Ayukawa Compositing Artists *Karl Bildstein *Winston Fan *Laura Maltman *Jayme Vandusen *Jessica Woods FX Supervisors *Bradly Dunbar *Adam Sera FX Animators *Aiden Blake *Ravinder Brar *Shaun Bullied *Gregory Haas *Joe Pelz *Brendon Marklinger *Cliff Rowe *Chrystia Siolkowsky Motion Capture Producer *Tomy Lomonaco Motion Capture Technical Director *Paul Cech Motion Capture Editors *Jason Hancox *Jody Zoerb Junior Motion Capture Editors *Harry Liu *Graham Qually Motion Capture Talent *Peter Benson *Ryan Booth *Lauren Bowler *Santo Lombardo *Cailin Stadnyk *Debbie Timuss *Melissa Young Director of Technology *Tony Pelle =Head of Production Technology *Martin Kumor Senior Software Developer *Paul Clayton Newman Software Developers *Dexter Cheng *Chrysanne Magat *Alex Mitrofanov Web Developers *Jongpil Choi *Tim Kang Director of IT and Operations *Ron Stinson Principal Systems Administrator *David Algar Senior Systems Administrators *Bart Adrian *Nick Xiao Systems Administrators *Jamie Macdonald *Paul Roche Desktop Administrators *Gurdip Bains *Michelle Goss *Neil Hogan *Sheldon Jones *Shahriar Kiamanesh *Marvin Vasquez Render Technical Director *Nick Burdan Render Wrangler *Luis Casuso Trainer/Technical Support *Tarquin Lougheide Production Technology Coordinator *Anat Rabkin Information Technology Assistant *Anna Guseva Senior Production Technician *Larry Bodnar Production Technician *Jordan Atkinson Media Room Operator *Scott Atkins Junior Media Room Operator *John Ganshorn DI Operator *Logan Mcpherson Facility Coordinators *Candice Bone *Erin Mcgechaen Director of Talent Relations & Recruiting *Barbara Dawson Human Resources Manager *Ann-Louise Olsen Human Resources Recruiter *Aimee Unadkat Human Resources Administrator *Jamie Savella-Mach Chief Financial Officer *Bryant Pike Director of Finance *Mary Ellen Garratt Controller *Albert Lim Project Accountant *Alison Block Production Accountant *Marie Sutherland Intermediate Accountant *Kirsty Wilson Payroll Manager *Victoria Elrod Payroll Administrator *Ruwani Hewabandula Accounts Payable Administrator *Katherine Armstrong Accounts Payable Clerk *Alexandra Pappova Accounting Clerk *Sandra Duquette Facilities Manager *Brenda Yau Lead Production Assistant *Adam Harrison Facility Production Assistants *Marni Annely *Chris Cherepacha *Julian Diaz *Neil Hogan *William Kosman *Davis Kunkel *Avtar Longiye Recording Engineers *Chris Hobbs *Steve Lichuk *Wes Swales SFX Editors *Chris Hobbs *Wes Swales Recording Studio *Koko Productions Inc; Vancouver, Canada Post Production Audio *Sharpe Sound Studios Inc.; North Vancouver, British Columbia Re-Recording Mixers *Kelly Cole *Bill Mellow *Joe Watts Sound Design *Ryan Nowak Background Editor *Craig George Foley *Maureen Murphy *Cam Wagner *Shane Shemko Foley Editor *Dario Disanto Audio Post Production Coordinator *Laurie Melhus Dolby Surround Video Post Production At *Rainmaker Entertainment, Inc.; Vancouver, British Columbia Creative Consultants *Christina Albino *Anres Ameszquita *Liz Arriola *Martha Artis *Leslie Ancona Baker *Sarah Buzby *Ronnie Callan *Sun Cha *Brett Cambria *Patricia Chan *Paul Chan *Patty Chen *Vivian Chiang *Angela Devoe *Danielle Dineen *Laurie Drake *Steve Fireman *Peter Gandolfo *Leanne Gayner *Tania Gonzaga *Mark Hardin *Ed Horasz *Laura Horwitz *Rachel Hsu *Kimberley Kim *Cindy Ledermann *Simon Lee *Bryan Leung *SL Leung *Lisa Li *Elizabeth Libretti *Agnes Luk *Maggie Luk *Arron Mack *John Marine *Kelly Matheny *Katie Mcdonald *James Molina *Angie Northrup *Nick Patean *Julia Phelps *Sang Plumlee *Carey Plunkett *Maria Ramirez *Juan Rodriguez *Steve Ryniker *Judy Sachs *Darren Sander *Laurie Sanders-Tellez *Paul Sesto *Kenny Tam *Anna Torres *Nhung Trinh *Yone Tun *Natalie Villegas *Vivianne Waisman *Allison Willensky *Andrew Wong *Michelle Wun *Renee Yang Special Thanks *Stephanie Cota *Richard Dickson *Jesyca Durchin Schnepp *Kevin Farr *Warren Franklin *Tanya Mann *Chuck Scothon *Michael Shore *Bryan Stockton *Evelyn Viohl *Barry Waldo And Especially *Bob Eckert and Neil Friedman Barbie Presents Thumbelina Country of First Publication: United States of America. Mattel, Inc. is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. All stories, names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No idenfitication with any actual persons, whether living or deceased, places or products is intended or should be inferred. This motion picture is protected under the Laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unathorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. ©2009 Mattel, Inc. All Rights Reserved "Even the smallest person can make a big difference." - Barbie Category:Credits Category:Barbie Presents Thumbelina